


Nigdy nie zadzieraj z iskrą

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles iskra, miniatura, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016





	Nigdy nie zadzieraj z iskrą

\- Takie marnotrawstwo – zaćwierkała czarownica, przejeżdżając zbyt długim – jak na gust Stilesa paznokciem po policzku związanego Dereka.

\- Taki słodki mężczyzna się marnuje. Zasłużyłeś na coś lepszego niż to patykowate coś w tamtym rogu. Potrzeba ci kobiety. Takiej z krwi i kości. Takiej, która pokazałaby ci co tracisz, zadając się ze słabym człowiekiem – zacmokała, wydymając krwistoczerwone wargi, które były zbyt wielkie, by choć w przybliżeniu wyglądać na naturalne. Nachyliła się i cmoknęła alfę w policzek, zostawiając na nim tłusty ślad szminki.

\- Zabieraj od niego wary, wampirzyco – warknął Stiles, spoglądając na kobietę z nieukrywaną nienawiścią.

Nie dość, że go porwała, by zwabić wilkołaki w pułapkę, uwięziła całą watahę wraz z łowcami i groziła im śmiercią, to teraz jeszcze dobierała się do jego chłopaka!

\- Bo co mi zrobisz? – posłała mu bezczelny uśmiech. – Jesteś tylko człowiekiem, nic nie znaczącym, ludzkim ścierwem pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek mocy i nadnaturalnych zdolności.

Czarownica podeszła do Stilesa i nachyliła się w jego stronę, przystawiając rytualny sztylet do jego klatki piersiowej na wysokości serca.

\- Stiles – wychrypiał Derek, balansując na granicy świadomości z powodu utraty krwi. 

Stilinski zacisnął szczęki i posłał kobiecie spojrzenie, które miał nadzieje, obiecywało lata piekielnej męki i tortur, które z pewnością czekały ją po drugiej stronie.

\- I co mi powiesz człowieku? Już nie jesteś taki odważny, co?– wbiła mocniej ostrze w jego ciało, nie naruszając jednak skóry. Jeszcze nie.

\- No, dalej. Słucham. Ostatnie słowo? – zaćwierkała tak cukrowym głosem, że Stiles z pewnością dorobiłby się cukrzycy od samego słuchania jej dłużej.

Szurnięta wiedźma.

\- Ostatnie, co chcę ci powiedzieć, to… - oblizał wyschnięte usta.

\- Tak?

\- Ostatnie, co chcę ci powiedzieć, to nigdy nie zadzieraj z Iskrą – kobieta nie zdążyła nawet sapnąć, nim Stiles wyszarpnął się z nadpalonych więzów i chwycił jej twarz w objęcia, zmieniając ciało czarownicy w garstkę popiołu zaledwie w ułamku sekundy.

Kopnął z irytacją szaro-czarne drobiny, które kiedyś były wiedźmą i pozbył się resztek krępującego go sznura. Rozmasował nadgarstki, rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Spod przeciwległej ściany spoglądali na niego związani łowcy i wilkołaki. Na ich twarzach malował się szok i niedowierzenie.

\- Czy ktoś jeszcze zamierza dobierać się do mojego chłopaka? – zapytał, pozwalając, by przepłynęły przez niego gniew i irytacja, podsycając tańczące na jego skórze płomienie.

Odpowiedziało mu zgodne zaprzeczenie.


End file.
